Pokemon the Infiltrators
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Ash Ketchum escaped experiment of Team Rocket code named the electric infiltraighter well his life is slightly bad but hey having electricity powers seems to be good enough especially with his sister Elektřina the fully electric Pikachu along side his other siblings only problem they're not free yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Start

Experiment E

Subject was made in base 225

Subject is human with electrical parts added since birth of subject

Has shown that it will follow orders but is to be kept in containment apposite Experiment E-2

Subjects show signs of affection for the other request either move away from each other or destruction of one

He knew what was coming as he watched the grunts carting in the vat of water and he knew unless something happened he wouldn't be able to save her as he was forced to watch as she shrieked and tried to get out of her small glass cell bouncing of the walls as she tried to escape she hated the confined space and he knew it and they were about to hurt her he he couldn't let that happen then before the Rocket grunts could do anything the lights turned out leaving only one light in the cell block

"Hey kid get your sis and get out of here you can thank me later" someone said over the intercom and smiling slightly he got up and started walking closer to the bars of his cage the ones that used to be always colored in a small layer of water by the sprinkler system

"Subject E sit back down" one of the scientists ordered as the grunts raised there water filled guns while others readied their pokeballs to send out water and grass types then with a shriek and a ricachta she broke her glass cage and went flying out straight for him while also discharging a small electric explosion known as a EMP which broke the tech inside the pokeballs and the water guns as she rammed into his arm sending her electrical body straight into his system

"Now then why don't you tell me doctor what emotion am I feeling" he said as slowly the lone yellow light in the room that illuminated the now scared grunts and scientists turned a blood red

"Oh that's right I'm pissed" the child said as his arm sparked and raising his arm he fired and as the room lit up with yellow light as the men and women of the grunts and scientists screamed before falling unconscious as the bars of his cell was destroyed with ease and quickly as the alarms really started blaring he ran stopping the yellow light as he ran and throughout it he felt her moving around he knew that she was scared that she was hiding in the wires so as he ran he sent calming waves of energy her way

" _Thank you big brother"_ she said silently as he slammed into more grunts sending their electricity flying making the team of pokemon thieves convulse from the electricity coursing through them as he ran making as much noise as possible and waking up more alarms

" _Of course Elektřina I'll never let them hurt you"_ he messaged through his wires as he started to feel his sisters electricity flow more evenly around his own

" _Ash I can hear the sirens time to get out of here"_ Elektřina said and nodding the small 5 year old sent another bolt of electricity from his robotic arm and he watched as the bolt shot out and twisted down hitting the group as a whole and knocking them out and quickly smiling he quickly jumped up and using his robotic arm gripped tight to the ceiling as he pulled a grate off the ceiling and quickly he flipped himself inside the ventilation system and quickly he made his escape crawling through the vents knowing that he had already turned them off as he followed the air and soon enough he breathed in his first real air as he kicked off the outside Vent and jumped out and for a moment both froze letting his bare feet clench in the dirt as he looked around if he remembered what some of the scientists and grunts said it was night and looking up he stared a bit at the moon and stars he just stared along with his sister who carefully pulls herself out of his arm showing her form she was glowing yellow with electricity as her small mouse like form seemed to twist and turn as her body moved in the wind

" _It's beautiful but we can't stop"_ Elektřina said sadly and nodding Ash quickly started running far away as the sound of police sirens came ever closer and quickly jumping into a forest Ash ran not seeing the pokemon staring at the extremely small child he didn't notice as his white prison clothes got dirt and grime on them as he ran and he didn't care as the moon reflected off of his arm and eye but he didn't care he didn't care that his sister was supposed to be of a completely different species he didn't care all he cared about was getting out of there and protecting his sister who was once again huddled inside his wires as he ran deeper into the woods as behind them the flashing red and blue lights got to the team Rocket base and started arresting the fried Team Rocket members while one extra was there watching has his greying hair flew around his face as his Charizard landed beside him

"Well this should be interesting huh why couldn't I have a normal night" Professor Oak said as he pet the Charizard before he followed the police inside and started learning of the base's secret experiment

* * *

Well what do you guys think Ash is in the wilderness and is a Team Rocket experiment along with Elektřina his Pikachu sister experiment they will be explained in more detail in the next chapter but for a bit know Ash and Elektřina will be staying young and I know the story didn't have a lot of detail but I wanted to wait for that so till then see you guys next time

* * *

Okay I only just now noticed that I hadn't posted this heh well either way I hope you guys like it I will update it pretty quickly thanks to the fact that I already have most of chapter 2 done


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Ketchup?

Ash was tired he had been running for awhile know but he was also excited as he and his sister looked at the world around them

" _hey what color is that"_ Ash asked inching closer to a flower it had a strange color to Ash's eyes it was dark but also had a reflected light of the moon which when they escaped had been full now it was almost gone just a silver was left

" _I think thats purple? I think huh we need a teacher"_ Elektřina said looking around as Ash heard a grumble

" _We need more than that sis"_ Ash said as he picked up some berries and checking to make sure they weren't poisons or something he placed it in front of a passing Ratticat who paused

"Hello there could you please check if this is poisonous if it's not I'll share with you" Ash said and he watched as the pokemon sniffed the berry then shook its head making Ash slump and drop the berries before he noticed the Ratticat moving away before with looked back at him and said something in the pokemon language

" _He said that he knows somewhere that we can get food"_ Elektřina said glad and Ash could tell as his arm sent a buzz of electricity across it which he noticed somewhat surprised the Ratticat

"Thank you please lead on" Ash said slightly surprising the Ratticat but he or she just shrugged and lead the boy along as it walked past several paths till it reached the edge of the forest which caused Ash to pause right there close to the forest was a house

"Huh I don't know about that mister Ratticat we huh I don't do very well with regular humans" Ash said hiding in a brush but the purple pokemon ignored him and ran up to the house before scratching on the back door and watching from the woods Ash watched as the door opened with a click as a woman walked out she had brown hair and kind brown eyes as she bent down towards the Ratticat

"Well hello there you hungry little guy hmm I might have just the thing" the woman said as she walked back inside before she came back with a apple and handed it to the pokemon who shook his head before he pointed at where Ash hid causing said child to tense

"Huh do you have a friend hmm let me guess he's shy right" the woman asked with a smile causing the Ratticat to laugh a bit and nod as Ash glared at him

"Hmm well then I'll just leave this here for him while I grab you another one" the woman said as she dropped the apple on her porch and walked back in and Ash felt his stomach lurch for the food but was it worth it

" _Yes we can't have you starve Ash go get the apple"_ Elektřina said but Ash shook his head

" _No what if it's a trap she's probably right there behind the door just waiting"_ Ash said sending a glare at the door before he felt a zap to his neck which caused him to scratch it as he whined about that hurting

" _Well good that's for being a idiot we can't survive without human help Ash we're going to have to have someone to teach you and you know she might be the best choice"_ Elektřina hissed this caused Ash to blush before he carefully started moving forward with the Ratticat watching as he moved forward and quickly grabbing the apple he quickly retreated back into the woods to watch as she came back this time with a pear

"Sorry but it looks like that was the only apple I had left I hope you don't mind a pear though" the woman said as the Ratticat gave her a happy trill and a thumbs up before with a quick bite of his big teeth he started eating as in the trees Ash copied him slowly eating the apple and it tasted great he had never tasted anything better although truth be told this was the actual first thing he had ever tasted seeing as Team Rocket only gave him an Iv drip and stuff like that to survive

"Hmm it looks like your friend liked the apple well go ahead and tell him or she to come back anytime" the woman said and the Ratticat happily nodded that is till it heard a snap in the woods it wasn't Ash though and looking around Ash spotted what made the sound there stalking through the woods was a Arbok and it quickly rushed towards the two human and Ratticat intent on getting a meal and once Ash heard the woman scream and try and save the Ratticat he jumped launching himself forward till he slammed into the snake surprising the woman as he held the snake down before with a twist it sunk its fangs into his arm or rather tried to

"Sorry Snake but that's metal you're biting" Ash said as his right arm tightened around the snake and pulled its head closer as a spark leaped off

"now why don't you taste some **electricity** " Ash said as his arm let out a bolt of a thunder attack sending the Arbok flying back as the woman gasped but it looks like the Arbok wasn't out

"Okay then bring it you big bully" Ash said as Elektřina jumped out of his arm and rushed the snake using the move volt tackle and passing right through the snake as it was electrocuted till it slumped unconscious as Elektřina jumped back and landed on Ash's shoulder and hearing a sound both turned around only to be met with wide brown eyes of the woman

"Oh hum Hi" Ash said worried

'did he scare her he didn't mean to huh maybe he should leave, maybe it wasn't to soon to try and find a friendly pikachu or a'

Before he could work himself into even more of a fright he felt a arm on his shoulder before Ash was met with the first time by the force known as a mother's concern for a child

"Oh my god are you okay it didn't hurt you did it huh no quick why don't we get in maybe get you a warm blanket huh oh I know I good supper maybe" the woman said very fast and all Ash could do was blink

" _Well this woman is nice"_ Elektřina said but no one but Ash heard mostly because Elektřina's mouth hadn't moved and neither did Ash's

" _Soo do you think she will make us stay"_ Ash asked no one noticing the small signs of electricity passing between the two as the woman lead them inside her house not even noticing the fact that Ash was staring slightly at her in surprise

" _Honestly I think I like her we should try to stay at least stay around the area"_ Elektřina said and Ash nodded smiling

"So what's your name" the woman asked looking down at the child with the weird metal appendage

"I'm Ash what's your name" Ash asked and smiled as the woman flushed realising she had been dragging him into her house without even introducing herself

"My names Delilah Ketchum" Delilah said this caused Ash to be a bit confused and he guessed it showed

"Whys your last name Ketchup" Ash asked before he heard laughter and looking at the woman strangely as she laughed at what he said he just shrugged

'What it was a good question'

* * *

Well what do you guys think Delilah is in the picture and has already started to adopt Ash into her home next chapter we will have more of Ash starting to trust Delilah and soon meeting Professor Oak I wonder what will happen then and what secrets will be found

* * *

And I just realized that I never posted this chapter well you guys get a two for one deal here's chapter 2 and 3 so enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A metal background

Ash was seating down as he watched the woman Delilah rush around as she cooked up a quick supper and tried to keep Ash from moving with a blanket strapped around him and something glass like in his mouth with some kind of red liquid inside which the woman kept looking at worriedly especially when it reached close to the top of the glass wait is it supposed to do that interested Ash waited till Delilah's back was turned before he pulled the device out it had numbers on it and as he watched slowly the red line went down

'was it supposed to measure something' Ash thought before he felt someone carefully pull it out of his hands and back in his mouth

"You have to keep that in there little mister now then let me see the snake bite hopefully it hasn't swelled" Delilah said ''oh she hadn't noticed the metal during the small fight and probably thought Elektřina had caused the electricity

"Oh that's fine not much can get through this" Ash said raising his arm and showing the metal that know had some scraps on it

"Hmm true enough but your arm could have bruised underneath" Delilah said not noticing the wires sparking

"Huh there isn't one that is my arm" Ash said and he watched as slowly Delilah went from playfully pretending to realization especially when Ash pulled up his sleeve to show where the metal meet the skin and went under it

"Oh well this so surprising what happened to your arm" Delilah said looking over the child for more harm that's when she noticed the odd light that seemed to follow the child's eyes then she stared long and hard when she figured out that the right one was glowing and was causing a bit of a flashlight effect on anything that came close enough

"I've always had them as long as I can remember" Ash said shrugging as he looked around the house it was really big for him any ways and as he looked around more he noticed pictures on the wall of Delilah with several different Pokemon most looking like the pictures were taken in the wild then he noticed something there was water coming from Delilah's eyes was she crying oh no did something hurt her did he hurt her on accident without meaning to or something and jumping back Ash backed up a bit surprising Delilah

"Oh sorry did I hurt you or something if so I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" Ash said but confused Delilah just shook her head

"No you didn't hurt me I'm just sad about what might of happened to your arm and eye" Delilah said but she instantly noticed something off Ash was staring at her

"What's sad is it a emotion I'm still trying to grasp those" Ash asked surprising Delilah how did he not know

"Why don't you know anything about emotions" Delilah asked then she heard a noise as her front door opened

"Delilah you won't believe what the police found in a Team Rocket bas" someone said freezing when they spotted Ash tensed up on the couch with Delilah looking at him in confusion

"Huh Delilah I'd back away slowly" the person said and Ash realized he recognized the man he was one of the people that had came with the police to investigate the Team Rocket base that Ash escaped from

" _Oh no we need to escape he might want to experiment on us like team Rocket"_ Elektřina said causing Ash to tense even more but then both of them froze as Delilah put a soft hand on Ash's knee

"Why he's just a child Professor Oak and besides he's been a great little gentleman while he's been here" Delilah said this caused Ash to blink

'What's a gentleman' and unknowingly Ash turned towards the professor and sent him a confused and pleading look that made the professor smirk somewhat

'Well he does act like a child but what if it is a act and I know from some of the notes I've read he could easily take both me and Delilah out easily but'

"Hmm really now that is interesting I didn't think they would" Oak was saying till he noticed something the kid was staring at him looking him over then he watched as his right eye turned red as a spark flew from his hand and before anyone could make a sound the small bolt hit its mark as a small electronic bug fell of professor Oak's coat

"Heh sorry you had a listening device on you" Harry said breaking out of that little programming while Oak just picked up the bug that had a red R on it

"Well your story might just interest me the more I find" Oak said and smirking Ash decided he liked the old man and shrugging he told them everything he knew how Team Rocket made him although he didn't know how, he told them of the day he met Elektřina and how the two became like brother and sister after sending electrical communication at each other then he had told them of their escape which Elektřina had mostly planned by the end Delilah was frowning angrily at Team Rocket while Professor Oak was just in thought

"Hmm it seems that the papers I got from the base was somewhat incorrect it stated that you had a control node attached to you" Professor Oak said surprising Delilah but Ash just shrugged

"They have to take them off at points so they can either repair them or resize them honestly they're more like control collars" Ash stated shrugging as the two adults gave each other looks at this info

" _Wait if he saw that then maybe he"_ Elektřina said and instantly Ash realized where she was going and instantly turned sharply surprising the two as he stared wide eyed at Professor Oak

"Wait if you know about the collars do you know where the others are" Ash asked hopefully although this caused both humans to pause and stare at him

"Others" Professor Oak almost whispered staring at the highly dangerous being in front of him

"Yeah my brothers and sisters do you know where they are" Ash stated hopefully

~Elsewhere in a unknown location~

We find ourselves looking through what could best be described as a prison with each cell looking different as two team Rocket members passed by one cracking down a metal pole onto the bars causing the blue eyed inhabitant to dive backwards before it watched as they passed as its neighbors did the same that is till the two passed by a darkened cell where the red eyes just glared at them hateful even as one stuck the metal pole in and launched electricity inside making the occupant scream as they laughed before they continued on and stopped at the cell next it which was covered in grass and tree limes but also had flames going up and down the cell bars before they were extinguished and the two men now setting there weapons to fire strolled

"Subject G get out here right now you runt" one of them growled as a pair of brown eyes opened and turned to them with fear as he reluctantly moved towards them

"We've got a mission for you it seems Subject E has managed to escape the boss wants you to track it down and destroy it" the Grunt stated rushing forward with the control collar but quickly Subject G's eyes turned red as a vine went swinging forward only for him to have to jump back as fire engulfed the vine right into the grunt as he clipped the collar on and flames danced inches from his skin

"No no please I don't want to hurt Ash no" G whispered reaching towards the collar but not touching it as the guards walked him out but as they were exiting the red eyes flashed before they turned upwards

"Did you hear that" a deep but kind voice asked

"I did the little munchkin actually managed to escape ha" a female voice stated from above

"Yeah but for how long" another voice stated this one was almost tiny in tone and caused the others in this hell hole to slump

"Oh Ash will survive after all he has been taught by us" red eyes stated smirking as he inched out of the shadows showing a tanned face with scars running across as his red eyes looked around at his fellow inmates

"I hope your right Shadow I hope your right" another silky voice stated before they heard the steps of someone leaving.

~Back at the Ketchum residence~

"Hmm and none of them want to work with team rocket" Professor Oak asked as Ash quickly shook his head

"No they hate the place and they used to keep all of us together but they sent me away to" here Ash shivered

"Upgrade me and get rid of Elektřina so I wouldn't have any form of attachment" Ash stated looking down only to feel arms in circling him and looking up he looked right into the kind brown eyes of mrs. Delilah

"Well if we're going to help you and your siblings you guys are going to need a place to stay" Delilah stated smiling as she wiped away some tears

"Agreed I'm going to need time to crack the rest of the password codes I got from the Rocket base and I might need your help for that" Professor Oak stated and quickly Ash nodded with a glint in his eye as Elektřina appeared on his shoulder once more and nodded as well

"Good well I'll be heading back to my lab if there's anything else you need" Professor Oak was stating before Ash stood

"Wait there is one last thing there probably going to send one of my sibling to kill me and if I had to guess they would send Green he's a Grass type" Ash stated this caused Oak and Delilah to frown

"Well then we have even less time because this is the closest town from where the lab was so more than likely they will try and check out here first hmm I'll keep an eye out for any new people in town" Oak said as he left then Delilah took him upstairs and showed him to the extra room she had which she let Ash keep and as he sat down on the bed he turned towards Elektřina

"So how long do you think there going to be nice to me" Ash asked not knowing as Delilah paused as she was passing the door

" _I don't know maybe till they actually see us fight or maybe when they get are full data off of the Rocket files"_ Elektřina stated which caused Ash to slump

"Yeah probably huh well you got any ideas where we should go next if everything goes wrong" Ash asked shocking Delilah as she leaned closer to the door before promising herself that whatever she learns about this child or his family she would never ever turn them away from her home and nodding she walked away as Elektřina commented that the Sinnoh sounded like a good place but was pretty far

* * *

Well what do you guys think and before you ask yes there are several beings like Ash in this world and each has their own typing I have already thought up what most of them look like and how Ash is going to save them so till next time bye


End file.
